Eternal
Information Real Name: Unknown, lost in the days before the history of the universe. Other Names: The Usurper, The Man on Pluto, The Watcher. Status: Active. Relatives: The Equelion race (deceased). Affiliation: Titania Universalis, the heroic Trinity. Base of Operations: I.S.S. New Sydney II. Alignment: Right (Versus Wrong). Occupation: Self-appointed cosmic vigilante. Race: The last Equelion. Gender: Male. Age: Older than the modern universe . Height: as tall as neccesary or taller. Build: Eternal is a beautifully sculped humanoid. Eyes: The color of a thousand stars burning brightly. Hair: None. Skin colour: Eternal's outer apperance changes depending on wether he is within an atmosphere or in open space *In atmospheric conditions he will look like the starry night sky of the nearest solar system (or supernova). *In void space Eternal is projects a pure glow like that of a friendly sun. History: Eternal has no memory of his existence before a black box placed him on a small white rock at the edge of the unknown. He spent the next 4.6 billion years looking at this solar system and, at some point, the beginning of life on a blue orb. Billions of years later, Eternal sees humanity as his family, protectorate and mentors: Through their history he has learned what they have learned, seen what they have seen, both gracious, good, grievous and ghastly. he has learned of philosophy, theoretical ideas and most importantly the emotional spectrum The Watcher Equelion. Eternal: 10 (T) is almost impossible to harm Eternal pysically, mentally or spiritualy Infinite Sight: 8 © Younger Race Empathy: 7 Infinite mathmatician: 9 Ancient Race- Equelion: 6 *Energy-Based Lifeform: 8 **Energy projection (Hands, body, eyes) *Titanic Strength: 6 *Endurance of Titans: 5 (Envorimental only) *Cosmic Awareness: 1 © Pretenders to the Thrones universal: X (this race does not divide their stats by 10 when calculating Stress/Trauma) Intuitive understanding- Tech: 2 © Idea- The Universal Device: 1 Practical Chaos Theory: 1 © Last of his kind- Equelion: Eternal unknown levels of power 5 Actives: Ifallible actions: 10 (Eternal can reroll any dice twice per encounter) /5 = available rerolls I see where this is going: X (Every time Eternal rolls a success he increases the subsequent rolls rating by +10. This bonus stacks to a maximum of his current rating in "I see where this is going". When a roll fails, the bonus is lost.) Warmth of Eternal: X (Eternal can project energy from within to either shield his allies from harm or contaminants, or imbue their attacks with white-hot photons) [Rating = levels of own power temporarily sacrificed to grant power: Energy shield 'of equal level to allies) Orbital Crash: X Eternal enters orbit at a terrible speed, crashing into the planets surface with the force of a meteor. adds to survivors. Orbital Smash: X Eternal brings him hammer with him while doing an Orbital crash, using it to EITHER: obliterate the planetary body OR hit a single target with the entire force of the attack. adds to something horrible/undecided The Powers of the Cradle. Active moves and Borrowed powers from billions of years watching the blue drop from the white rock. Gaze of the Eternal man (Heat vision- scales damage from Infinite sight) 8 Flight of the Sentinel (Sub-orbital, orbital, inter-planetary, interstellar) Velocity of the Scarlet Pimpernel (Superspeed) Size of the greatest Mom (Hyper-speed size manipulation) Mind over Matter (Grand telekenesis) Soviet Punch (Kryptonian Punch) Voice of the Titans (Eternals voice can be projected to and from anytwhere, presumably) Bravado of Gilgamesh (Commanding Presence) Cloak of Darkness (Physical, spiritual and temporal invisibility) Banner of that guy! (Summons myriad copies of Eternal, all responding as one entity) An interview with Eternal. -"To tell you my story would be excessively boring, to be honest, but i will give you the 'short' version, as it were." ''I Must, at this time admit i never thought this possible: Me, James Muskan of Brooklyn, interviewing an Eternal being! In front of me is the titan, Eternal him- (or It-) self! "You do not have to think so loud, i can hear you just fine, Mr. Muskan, but i am afraid my time is limited at the moment." The Hologram of the white starlined entity ''looks a bit anxious, and behind him, the sounds of an unknown spaceship-engine humms. It feels like he (for his voice seems male) is watching me twice; once here in the hologram and once from far, far beyond the borders of the Planetary Dominion.'' ''I return to my job: finding out who people are, and letting the public know!'' I've written my questions down and memorized them, to be sure: '' #-"Where 'are you from?"'' #''-"Why are you here?"'' #''-"How old are you, actually?"'' #''-"Life or Death?"'' #''-''"What's your favorite dish?" #''-"What can you do?"'' #-''"Can you die?"'' #-''"Who's the main character in Days of our lives?"'' #''-"Can you see infinity?"'' #''-"Are you here to save us all?"'' #''-"Whats up with that hammer?"'' He speaks before i open my mouth; -"Well, before the Great white Rock opened my box, i remember darkness. Then i stayed there for a while, surviving on the dust of Death in rome and watching Life grow in front of my eyes.... That is what kept me away from the great contest, truly. Seven planets around a tiny sun. Thats where. "2. I am here because the Lord of Planets asked me to, originally. Now, i am 'here' because if I wasn't, we would end. that is what the titans do." "3. Age? I am Eternal. So is the universe. as Ryan from Conneticut would say: "Do the math. That also answers 7." "4. The choice of life over death or vice versa is a question for those who do not KNOW life OR death. I choose Balance between the two, three, five, seven or 77 septillion others chosen by younger races to worship. "5. I exist, so do not have the nessecity of sustenance. I absorb what is needed from the universe and the beings within. How, you think of asking? Simply because i exist. Beyond that, NOT white dust, and more in the area of Meso- or Proto- periodics of a certain little sun." "6. I would propably be referred to as a cosmic entity, but, in the words of a Ben, knight of the Realm, I consider myself a teacher. I can exist anywhere, and will face any odds threatening the stability of our universe with all the might thereof, if necessary." "7. See question three." "8. The doctor i think? i never watched the shows, i watched the poeple watching the shows... like 'Inception'.. oh, like a show within a show." "9.Yes." "10. I Hope so, and if anyone else wants to help, and KNOWS the STAKES, they are welcome to join." "11. I have NO idea. But I theorize it might be some sort of cosmic gavel that MIGHT or MIGHT njot have done something to one aforementioned being. Sorry, we are out of time, have a nice day, and remember to pick up your children today." The hologram fades, leaving me in good time to do exactly that. this entity really seems like a person with it's finger on the vein, so to speak. And, He's nice. - J. Musken, reporter for the Management Magazine.